Harry Potter and The Legendary
by BloodyDrenith
Summary: When they came, it all changed. Suddenly heroes were everywhere, helping Humanity. That was a few years ago, now it's time for Humanity to help them. The minister of Magic wants them and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Imprisoning even innocent people who don't want to tell him where they are. Hermione's starting to solve the mystery of the Legendary and find love...
1. Chapter 1

It has only been 2 months since Goten has been born, Gohan had defeated Bojak and Goku blew up the Son home trying to cook. Some might call this abnormal and others would call it unreal, but this was just the normal life of the Z-fighters.

ChiChi and Bulma wanted to go on vacation from their homes, but due to them already having been about everywhere and people being who they are, the two just never got a vacation with their families. They were really getting sick of not being able to do anything.

So as time progressed, the Z-gang decided to build a island for themselves. With the help of Bulma and Dende, a large island was created with lush green jungles, unexplored caves and beautiful fields filled with flowers. The jungles teemed with live and the rivers were abundant with fish. The lake in the upper mountain region of the island was crystal blue and clear.

The sees surrounding the island had coral reefs filled with a variety of marine live, the vibrant colors seeming to stand out from the azure blue water. White sand lay across the beaches and cliffs making large diving boards. In simple mans terms, they had created Paradise on Earth.

There were seven houses, all of them were ultra modern, built from kachin reinforced bars, concrete walls and Saiyan Proof windows. They were built in a large circle formation. Three of the houses had private hottubs, one had a small zen garden, the fifth had a greenhouse and the other two simply got miniature parks. The centre of the circle had a large pool, with a waterfall.

Obviously Bulma couldn't keep away from her work, so she altered the waterfall to open up and take her to the labs she had built. A retinal scanner opened the waterfall granting access to the underground center.

The underground center had a training facility with a infinite gravity chamber and a few labs. The coolest were the 2 work rooms, each contaning a voice interface and 3D projector.

The island itself had a safety feature. This would activate when a high energy beam is shot at the island, absorbing the damage and shielding the whole island. Its functionality however does not stop there. Yes Bulma and Dende thought of everything. It would also generate a localized atmosphere and gravity for the island and the surrounding sea that's encased inside the shield, this feature would keep the inhabitants of the island save even if the planet is destroyed...

Marai Trunks was busy packing his belongings for his trip back to the future.'_Wow, I'm really going to miss this place. Being with them is really great, but I gotta head back to mom._' Marai then reluctantly capsulised his suitcase and made his way outside where he would take off to the future.

Everybody was waiting for Marai outside, saying their farewells and goodbyes. Additionally, Marai had met this timelines androids, and he was rather pleased with them. Unlike their counterparts in his timeline, they were calm, well accept for 17 who decided to be a Rock star, CEO of Smash-Hit Industries and a professional surfer. 18 was the other CEO SH-industries, while also pursuing her modeling career.

"Thank you guys for everything. 17, 18 I just want to say, that I wish the androids in my timeline could have been like you two. This was the best vacation I ever had, but it's time to go home for me. Bye Everybody!" He shouted and hopped into the time machine.

Unknown to the Z-gang Dr Gero had one last android. Android Z2X3 was a stealth android, looking for opportunity to destroy them all. At this very moment, he found one. Firing a highly concentrated beam of energy towards the time machine, he caused it to malfunction.

'Warning, warning, Malfunction. Warning Malfuction.' "W-What? No-Nonononoooooooooo!"

The malfunctioning time machine was still inside the safe zone, and the shields were triggered. This caused a chain reaction, merging the time warp shield with the island's safety shield. The instant the two merged, there was an explosion, swapping the island for the area the island was going to be placed in the destination.

The energy released was intense and the shock wave that followed knocked the android into the sea. The Z-fighters also experienced the intense energy. The energy equivalent of the big bang for each and everyone of them. The energy was a result of the time machine trying to overcome the time boundry, and as a requirement, each and every atom required a near infinite amount of energy to be able to pass that barrier. This also had a effect on the beings with energy signature higher than 50.

The Z-fighters bodies were de-atomized, leaving only their souls. Just as a barrier was passed, there bodies started to re-atomize, but with a slight adjustment. Instead of having it separate from the soul, the body was integrated, enhancing both body and soul. In the process creating a group of immortal beings.

**Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Dumbledore's office, talking about the events of the Philosopher's stone. When suddenly Professor Trelaweney barged in. She was in a a trance, her eyes looked fogged over and her movements seemed robotic.

"Time, death and rebirth are irrelevant to them. Each a God in their own right. Taken from their home by events unforeseen. Hearts of gold, souls of justice. Even those of them who deem themselves malevolent are as pure as gold. Their abilities are those of legends and myths, therefore they shall be call The Legendary." Trelaweney said in a trance-like voice.

Suddenly out of her trance, she looked around. "Oh my, what am I doing here? Sorry Professor, I shall be leaving."

"All right, Professor Trelaweney ." Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eye. Then turned to the three students in front of them. "I presume you just heard that, correct?"

"Yes sir, that was a prophecy she just told," said Hermione.

"Yes, I believe that the professor just foretold of a group of immortal beings," he agreed, nodding. "You are excused."

**Paradise Island**

"What happened?" asked Goku as he got up from the floor. Just as Gohan got up, the android appeared killing ChiChi and Bulma with finger beams through their skulls. Gohan was enraged and charged at the Android brutally destroying it, before he collapsed into sobs. Vegeta and Goku were too stunned to move, while Goten and Trunks were crying. The rest of the gang just looked on in pure shock.

"Aaah!" Yelled Chichi. "That hurt like hell!"

She got up with a small hole in her head that was busy closing up. Bulma also got up. Again, the Z-fighters were stunned.

"W-wh-what just happened?" asked Krillin, not understanding what had just happened.

"I think they just got killed, then stood up again after a minute," answered Yamcha, pretty stunned himself.

"I can see that, what I want to know is why?" Asked Piccolo slowly, relieved yet curious. If they could get up after a blow like that, what could he survive?

There was a sudden hush sound as Marai Trunks landed the time machine. When he got out, everybody turned to him, surprised to see him. They then noticed the damage to the machine.

"Well that explains the reason why there was an explosion," said Bulma, examining the damage. "So why did we come back to life when we were killed?"

"Bulma I think I have a theory," said Gohan.

"What's your theory, Gohan?"

"I think it may be from the left over energy that was trapped in your bodies. So when you were injured instead of dying, the energy allowed your bodies to be impervious for these few moments and you regenerated." He explained.

"Interesting theory, and the most plausible explanation," Bulma agreed, "but we're going to have run some more tests, just to be sure."

Marai then turned to his time machine and capsulised it. Pocketing the device, he walked towards Bulma.

"Can you fix this, mom?"

"Yeah, it will take me a few day's though, but what would that help? We are probably stuck in your timeline, Marai."

"That's the problem. We aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at first I thought the same, so I searched for your Ki of this timeline, but I discovered your not there and furthermore, there are too many people on this planet to be my timeline's Earth," Marai elaborated.

"Okay, I'll go and find out where we are. The camera's might have picked up something."

Bulma headed toward the waterfall and, after going through the security check, the waterfall opened. Impressing the gang, looking back and seeing the looks on their faces, she smirked and walked into the underground center. She headed straight for the holographic work room.

When she entered the room, it light up and a computer voice greeted her. The AI proceeded to ask for instructions, and Bulma asked for the security camera footage of the last 5 hours. The footage was located and played.

_**Security footage**_

_The android was inside the safe zone and fired a beam of electric ki at the Time Machine. The machine glowed a bright blue as the time warp shield surrounded it and began to expand, it then began to pulsate when the island reacted and tried to shield the island from danger. The effect was the merger of the two, and the island becoming surrounded by a time shield._

_Then there was a white light for a second. The gang was all staring at Marai, and then just like that their bodies disintergraated leaving behind outlines of themselves that looked ghostly pale._

_There was blue flash. The ghostly pale outlines of themselves tuned into a dust, then spun rapidly in a circle, particles joined it and the Z-gang stood there like nothing happened. In exactly the same positions they were in before it all happened._

_Then the android appeared and killed her and Chichi. Gohan got angry and killed the android. The hole in Chichi's head had a pale outline, before color returned to it and she got up._

_**End of footage**_

"Computer, go back to right after our bodies disintegrated." The computer's screen showed their bodies turning to dust.

"Analyze structure of the pale outline of the Z- gang." The computer started to analyze them individually.

'Analysis complete. The pale outline you have referred to is pure energy. This type of energy is known as spiritual energy and is the persons souls energy.'

"Computer, break down the vortex of when the individuals were remade"

'Vortex not found. Time mentioned does include soul and body fusion.'

"Elaborate."

'Point of creation and fusion. This point has a high energy charge and the de-atomized bodies of the individuals re-atomized at this point. The point also shredded the soul and combined it with the body, uniting and creating something unknown.'

"Computer. Activate magic, spirit and ki scanners. Then combine the three scanners on each and every one before and after the event."

The computer showed that each of them had a small amount of each energy, Ki being the largest. Then after the event, the energies were equaled, and a new energy pattern was shown.

"Computer, is it possible to scan for mortality and immortality?"

'Affirmative. Ki and Spiritual scanners have to be recallibrated to detect the difference. Commence recallibration?'

"Yes, then immediately show results."

The results were shown. The point before the event each one of them were grey, which indicated mortals, but after the incident, they were silver-blue indicating immortality.

A large grin spread across Bulma's face. She skipped and giggled her way out of the labs back to the pool. Her smile widened when she saw the rest of the gang. She jumped into Vegeta's arms and kissed him.

"I have great news!" she shouted, thoroughly impressed with the results.

"What?" they all asked, not really surprised by her behavior. She acted like this whenever she made some ground-breaking discovery, and they had grown used to it. They were, however, eager to hear what she had found out.

"I checked the whole thing out, I didn't find out where we are but I discovered something even better!" she yelled gleefully.

"What?" they all demanded, getting irritated with her now.

"We are immortals!"

There was a silence. Chichi fainted and fell to the ground, the rest were just looking at Bulma like she had grown 2 heads and a tail.

"I'm serious!" she shouted.

"How?" asked Vegeta

"The time machine's malfunction. It absorbed energy and put it all into the shield, and everything inside the shield. Everything with a live force of 50+ was turned immortal. Their bodies and souls are merged."

"Does that mean? We are all immortal?"

"Yep, me and ChiChi, Mom and Dad, too. We all had power levels of 51-99"

"The last Saiyans are immortal, with their mates as well. It's a dream come true!" shouted Vegeta.

**Hogwarts**

Professor Snape was talking with Dumbledore about Trelaweney's prophecy. Snape seemed a bit uneasy about the discovery.

"Professor, you do know if Voldemort finds out about this it could mean the end of the world as we know it," Snape said, knowing of the Dark Lord's search for immortality.

"Yes, but there is also hope. You see, Severus, we might be able to find them and warn them. Even teach them a thing or two," Dumbledore replied.

**Aaaah! Please tell me I made the right decision guys!**

**I needed to get the story going, but also give a reason as to why the Z-fighters are there and have never before interacted with them. I'll follow the old story line closely, the exception being Videl will be replaced by an OC.**

**I'll make a few minor changes but it'll be the same throughout. Oh! The grammar will be a lot better than the previous one, because that mistakes and stuff was really unnecessary.**


	2. The Begining Of Silver

**Oops I'm late, sorry for that. Blame my family and friends for the 2 week delay.**

**Okay, let me get this straight, Goten was 1 in chapter 1 and is now 3 years old, Trunks is 4, Gohan is 14, Marai is 18. That's ages.**

**Just one more chapter before the content from the old story gets added to this one to complete the merging. **

**Here goes!**

**Chapter 2 : Silver **

**2 years later**

Bulma was doing her research on magic, since she herself now had a strong connection with it. She had stumbled upon something called Bauga Magic in one of the books she read, but she hadn't found anything else about it.

She had been held up with that for about a year and a half, never finding her answer. Today she decided to change that. So she created a new database for just their small group. She would start filling in the information when she began running the test.'_Frequency of energy, Powerlevel and interactivity of the three... Hmmm, is that all? I geuss I could start scanning everybody just to check it out._' Bulma took her portable scanner and directly linked it with her Super Computer, then scanned herself.

**Bulma Briefs**

**Ki level : 2 000 ; 6.3 THz**

**Magic level : 2 500 ; 19.5 THz**

**Spirtual level : 500 ; 20 THz**

**Magic and Spiritual energy near sync**

'_Ooh! I'm stronger than Radditz!_' She thought and giggled, before she walked out of the lab towards the pool, she knew it was hot outside and everybody would be at the pool. When she got outside, her assumption was proven correct by the blast of heat that hit her in the face. The guys, even Vegeta were lounging in the pool at the shaded side, the girls just relaxed or tanned. She walked to the girls first and started to scan.

**Chichi Son**

**Ki level : 5 000 ; 10 THz**

**Magic level : 4 500 ; 9.7 THz**

**Spirtual level : 600 ; 2 THz**

**Magic and Ki energy near sync**

The rest of them looked at Bulma oddly as she scanned them, when she was done, Bulma proceeded to the guys and followed the same steps, scanning each and every one of them. That's when a beep went off.

**Gohan Son**

**Ki level : 205mil ; 50 THz**

**Magic level : 205mil ; 50 THz**

**Spirtual level : 205mil ; 50 THz**

**Complete energy sync**

**Marai Briefs**

**Ki level : 122mil ; 40 THz**

**Magic level : 122mil ; 40 THz**

**Spirtual level : 122mil ; 40 THz**

**Complete energy sync**

**Trunks Briefs**

**Ki level : 0.7mil ; 41 THz**

**Magic level : 0.7mil ; 41 THz**

**Spirtual level : 0.7mil ; 41 THz**

**Complete energy sync**

**Goten Son**

**Ki level : 0.45mil ; 58 THz**

**Magic level : 0.45mil ; 58 THz**

**Spirtual level : 0.45mil ; 58 THz**

**Complete energy sync**

"That's odd, nobody except for you four have completely alligned energies..." She said. "Is there anything different than there was before? I mean anything odd happen when you fight?"

"There is one thing. I feel a pull, sort of like what you do when you get near a new level of Super Saiyan. The only thing that's different is, that I have that feeling in every form and the higher the form, the stronger the pull is." Gohan said.

"I know what you mean. In our base form there is a small tug, but if you power up to Super Saiyan it increases by 100 times." Marai confirmed.

"Yah mom, I just wants me to set it free." Trunks added he's two cents.

"It scawes me aunt Bulma, it feels weally weally swong!" Goten commented.

This worried the two Saiyans, they never had that feeling and whatever it is, it seems to be only the Hybrids that had it. What was more unsetteling was the thought that Goten, a three year old felt it inside of himself.

"Have you ever tried to break the barrier?" Asked Vegeta.

"No, I want to." Said Gohan

"Then do it in the Gravity room now. We'll watch outside." Goku encouraged, excited at the prospect of fighting somebody stronger than him.

"Okay..." Said Gohan and the all walked to the Gravity room.

Bulma had thought of situations like this and built a viewing deck, to look inside. The walls and glass all absorbed excess energy that would destroy or harm the chambers structure, so they were safe, evern if they died, their immortal.

Gohan walked in the room, followed by Vegeta, Goku and Marai. "Base or at my Highest?" Asked Gohan

"Highest form" Vegeta said immediately.

Without any trouble Gohan jumped to Super Saiyan. He then exerted a little bit more energy and he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Teal eyes, dark golden hair, large and defined muscles with a lightning aura indicated the transformation.

"Well here goes."

**Gohan POV**

I went into my mind and reached out for the pull I felt, what came back was a ghostly version of my own hand and a golden one from another side. When they came into view I saw two other Gohans, one looked like a ghost, the other had weird clothes on with a wand in his hand.

'I see your back, going to let us train you in our power this time?' Asked Spirit

'Yes, it would be nice to have all of the power I posses at my disposal, it would be really handy helping people.' I replied

'Weeeell, you could do me a favour... GET ME SOME STYLISH CLOTHES! I LOOK LIKE A MAGICAIN REJECT!' Ranted Magic. Ki, Spririt and I all laughed at his rant.

'Let's combine our power, and you'll get your clothes Magic' I said

**3rd Person POV**

For a minute nothing happened, Vegeta was starting to get impatient. He was about to walk over to Gohan when his eyes snapped open. No irises, no pupils, only a glowing blue colour.

"Stop Vegeta, I'm not done yet." Said Gohan, but it echo'ed.

3 Rings formed at Gohans feet. Each ring contained 4 symbols in it. The first had Life, Nature, Peace and Power. The second had the four elements, and the third had Magic, Spirit, Warrior and Wisdom in it

The three rings, glowing Yellow, Blue and White started spinning and merged, a large Silver ring formed and Gohan dissapeared into light static filled the air raound him and lightning struck the ground, gailforce winds blew and at the center lightning never stopped striking. A large sonic boom was heard and the storm died down, the light still hiding Gohan from view.

As the light died down they saw a figure a bit taller than Gohan. As the light continued to fade, silver hair became visible, and then a black Gi. Finally you could see a face, but Gohan was looking down, but still, you couldn't feel a drop of Ki from him. Slowly he looked up and opened his eyes, bright blue with black irises and just when his eyes were fully opened, came the brute force of his power.

The air around him was shimering, a majestic silver and flame blue aura surrounding him. A lightning aura also present within the fiery Ki aura. The effects of his power was devistating, loss of gravity and the overwhelming feeling of suffocation. His power didn't feel evil, no on the contrary it felt warm and welcoming, but it was extreamly dense and large.

"So? What do you think guys?" Asked Gohan

"G-g-gohan?!" Asked Marai.

"He's so powerful, the feeling is almost overwhelming." Said Vegeta

"I don't understand, why would he become more powerful? I mean he's using magic and spiritual power with ki. Is it augumenting his ki or something?" Asked Goku.

That suddenly caused the whole room to go quiet, everybody starring at Goku like he was some kind of mutant alien freak. You could have heard a earthworm move. Goku noticed everybody staring at him, even the youngest two.

"D-did he j-just use the w-w-word augementing right?" Asked Chichi.

"I-i-i-i t-t-think s-so..." Said Bulma scared and stunned.

Chichi fainted and Gohan's eyes widend, mouth dropping to the floor. Nobody knew Goku knew what that word and certainly none of them expected him to know what it means, and then to use it correctly in a sentance? That was unheard of...

"Kakkarot, are you feeling sick?"

"No, why do you ask Vegeta?"

"Never mind"

Everybody shell shocked just walked towards the pool like zombies. Their thoughs all the same, '_It's got to be the magic, right?!_' Echo'd thru their minds.

"Hey, anybody seen Dende?" Asked Marai

"I think he, Popo and Piccolo are busy constructing the last few layers of the new lookout." Replied Bulma

The Ox King carried the fainted Chichi towards her house, while the silver haired Gohan walked around. Vegeta had a peculiar expression on his face, and decided to test his theory. Grabbing a rock it at Gohan with all his power in base form, it exploded as soon as it was 1 meter from him, but the sonic boom it created along with the wind traveled futher. Having heard the boom, he turned around only to be hit by a wave of air.

A small cut formed on his cheek where the airwave had hit him. He frowned at the cut and much to his suprise, it sealed up and healed. Leaving no trace that it was ever there. Vegeta meanwhile nodded, this form was strong, that hit would have knocked him out in his base and broken a bone in Super Saiyan.

Vegeta and all the rest of the Z-fighters felt something, they didn't know what it was, or where, but it felt strange. Gohan's face contorted n and he suddenly blasted off, the silver araura flaring as he flew.

**Gohan POV**

I was flying as fast as I could, it was that boy I saved last year from those spiders. I chuckled at the thought.

**Flashback**

I had a strange feeling I had to go somewhere, so I took off, telling mom I was going to look around the planet. When I got to a strange forest with a lot of odd ki signatures I landed where the strange sensation came from.

When I looked at my surroundings I noticed gaint spiders, and one was talking. I sweat-dropped... '_Since when do spiders talk? This was freaky! Well, okay, I lived thru alien invasions and mutants, but this is ridiculas!_' I also saw two boys around my age looking fearfully at the spiders.

"Hey! Cool! Talking spider! You do need a mouth wipe- what am I saying?! You don't have a mouth..." I said to break the tension.

"W-who are you?" Asked the red headed boy.

I had a feeling I should let that pull I've been feeling take me. So I let it take over, and I immedaitely felt a rush. Energy, power and odly a sence of peace flooded my body. My hair spiked and I could vaguely see a silver bang coming down my forehead.

"Silver" I replied

"Your one of them! Kill him!" Shouted the spider

Thousands of spiders came to attack me, it looked like I had to fighte them all or risk harming the two boys. 'Or you could use your Magic and Spirit abilities' a voice whispered

"How?" I asked

'That feeling, the other two powers you have, take it and combine all 3. If you do it correct, it will follow your every command.' Said the voice.

Taking a deep breath I extended my hand and summoned a ki blast, but to my amazement there was lightning in my hand, white specks collected at it's center and a blue fire surrounded it. Once it was complete, it was a white orb with lightning dancing across it's surface and it was surrounded by a blue fire.

"Take out the attacking spiders, but do not harm the boys." I said and it shot up in the sky.

The ball exploded, a wave of blue fire and lighning extended out from the epicenter. The lightning stunned the spiders while the fire burned them, the Ki balls that followed incinerated them all. Nothing harmed the two boys, the forest was also left unscathed.

I heard something comming from the forest, it sounded like an enjin? When lights came into few followed by an old car, but nobody seemed to be driving it. The oddest thing was, the car had a ki signature, about as strong as a whale.

"Ron, let's get in the car!" Shouted the black haired boy.

"What about him Harry?" Asked the boy known as Ron. I started flying as they talked, I needed to head home, it was quite dark now.

"Uh, Silver-" he started saying.

His eye's widend when he saw me flying, and he started stuttering. I waved and blasted off, the car tacking my example and fled the scene.

**End of Flashback**

'_I didn't lie, just didn't tell them the whole truth... I think Vegeta might be on to me thou..._'

So here I was headed out again, towards that same feeling. I have more controll this time. Ki, Magic and Spirit have trained me to use the power they represent as a single one. Once I started doing that, Trick was born. The combination of all 3 of them, yet more skilled that all of them.

I ended up at a lake, in the same forest I was last time. Things flew around, they had black ragged cloacks covering their figure, a rotten stench and they had a feeling of death surrounding them. I saw that boy, Harry, at the lake shore with another man, he yelled. "Expecto patronum" pointing his wand in the air, a silvery white mist blocked the creatures from attacking him.

He held it for a while, before that defence faded. I threw a blast at one, but it mearly got absorbed into the creature. It looked at me before it passed me heading for the boy. It felt like it didn't want me, like I was some kind off unwanted food to it! Despite being rejected by the creature, I needed to save Harry. I didn't have a wand, so what was I supposed to do? I can't fight something that absorbs my energy, so what do I do?

Like a lightning bolt, it hit Gohan, summoning a large white ball of concentraded energy. Like the previous time, it was a white ball with lightning arua surrounded by a blue fire. I threw it to the ground where it hovered. 'Hope this works...'

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled.

The orb vibrated, and started changing a head started to form followed by a long curving body, then a tail. The shapes form became more defined until it became a replica of Shenron. The dragon roared and sent a wave of energy out, it felt warm, revitilizing and invigourating. The dragon unleashed more waves and the creatures got burned, by the smell of it, and thrown away.

When everything was gone, the dragon came to me, swirling at my side like a pet. I tried to reabsorb the energy, but it dissappeared in a flash of white and silver. At that time I used my speed to disappear from the area, and I headed home. It bothered me to no end, that I felt Harry infront and behind me at the same time! I just wondered what that was about, it's strange... That's the only thing I felt sure about.

**I got giftnapped! Can you believe it! GIFTNAPPED! First day at home since 19 June! My friends took me around and had me do extreme sports, watch movies, go swiming in a freezing sea and play lasertag. Then when I was home for 6 hours on my B-day I had a surpise party followed by being giftnapped again.**

**When I returned my parents took us on vacation, and I just got home today the 4th of July!**

**Anyway, the chapter after this will be in Harry's POV a to show how he witnessed Gohan's or Silver's (as Gohan told them) help. It'll also give a little sneek at what Dubledore thinks of this mysteroius boy.**


	3. Harry's sightings

**BloodyDrenith is currently away for a few weeks, so you'll be seeing ME instead for now nd next time. Be happy I am doing this you people. Since he's BloodyDrenith I'll be BloodyElena. Some of you Might recognize us if you played Zentia or Eternal Eden.**

**Harry point of View**

Me and Ron were walking thru the woods following a trail of spiders. We kept on walking and walking, deeper and deeper into the Forbidden forest. It seemed eery as their were no sounds around us, it was creepy.

We came to a halt in a big clearing, and Ron froze. Spiders were surrounding us, and there were a lot of them. They shot their webs at us and tied us up, tacking us wherever they went.

We were greeted by Argog, Hagrids spider. We told him Hagrid was arrested and we tried to get him to tell us what was locked up in the Chambers of secrets, but he refused. He seemed shaken at the very thought that the chamber was re-opened. He did tell us that Hagrid was not the one to open it thou.

We thanked him and started to walk, but the spiders blocked our way. Argog told us he and his children would never harm Hagrid, but other people are fresh meat he would not denie his children. They closed in on us when a sudden golden light blinded us all.

"Hey! Cool! Talking spider! You do need a mouth wipe- what am I saying?! You don't have a mouth..." Came a calm voice.

"W-who are you?" Asked Ron

When we regained our vision we saw a boy, no older than us bathed in golden light. His hair was sticking up in the air, dark gold and his eyes were turquoise. He started to yell and a beam of white light erupted from him and shot straight into the clouded sky, clearing it, but the boy was hidden from view.

When the light died down again, he was still standing their. Only his hair had become a grey-ish silver and his eyes a skye blue color with black pupils. A large blue silver flame like aura surrounded him and white lightning arced across his body.

"Silver" he said simply

"He's one of them! Kill him!" Shouted Argog.

The spiders came from each and every direction towards the boy and us, I thought it would be the end, but to my surprise he merely chuckled at the spiders.

"How?!" The Boy said

The boy then lifted his hand and millions upon millions of tiny lights gathered in it, lighting starting to dance around it. A humming sound was heard from the silvery white ball that floated above his hand the same time he lifted his hand hundreds of spiders lifted into the air, they tried to shoot webs to trees and pull them to it, but the gravity around them just didn't work. The action was useless as the silk thread just floated in the air.

He threw it into the sky, and the spiders he had suspended the, lifted to just above the tree line. Then the ball exploded with such and intense white light, it radiated pure heat, and energy. The winds from the blast was enough to slam me and Ron flat onto the earth. Never had I seen something so destructive, so breath takeingly beautiful.

Out of the dark forest, the Ron's dad's car came, and the doors opened.

"Ron, let's get in the car!" I shouted.

"What about him Harry?" Asked Ron.

"Uh, Silver-" I started saying.

When I turned around, I saw he was floating a half meter above the ground, his flame like aura surrounding him again. The car started to drive and I saw a brilliant flash of white light as he shot into the sky.

"Harry, you saw that boy right? You saw him kill those spiders?" Ron asked me

"Yes Ron, I did. Argog said he was one of them. Do you remember the prophecy last year?" I asked him and he nodded."That had to be one of the Legendary!"

"Do you mean the thingy about the Immortals? Bloody Hell Harry, if he's our age and he can do that, just what can't the ones do that are older than him?" Ron asked

I just sat in silence as the car took us to who knows where. I haven't thought about it, but Ron was right. The Legendary look like they are powerful, and I have this eery feeling that he was just playing around with those spiders. The worst is, that I think that was less then a billionth of his actual strength.

I've been thinking of that the whole time. When I opened the chambers of secrets I could have sworn I saw him disappear from the window. It was strange, like he was protecting me. While in the chamber fighting the Basilisk, I suddenly had calm feeling wash over me. Thanks to that I was able to kill the basilisk and use his tooth covered in venom to kill Tom Riddle.

A few day's later Hermione recovered. I told her about the boy in the woods. She was skeptical saying something like him cannot exist. Ron also tried to convince her, but it was to no avail.

"Aah, I see you three are as close as ever." Said Dumbledore

"Morning Professor." We greeted him

"I heard a rumor going around that two of you have seen one of the legendary." Dumbledore inquired

"Yes professor. He was about our age. He had gold hair, then he changed it to silver professor." I told the professor.

Ron then interrupter continuing where I left off. "He could fly and shoot these odd beams of light covered in flames and lightning."

"It seems one of them is making changes to our world. It would seem for the better of course." Before he left, he stole a few of Hermione's Jelly beans, making us chuckle.

**1 year later**

Hermione and I had just saved Buckbeak and lured Professor Luphin away. Professor Luphin began chasing us around trying to bite us, but luckily for us, Buckbeak scarred him off when he wanted to attack us. I still wanted to see my father save me from the Dementors, so I ran to the lake with Hermione in tow.

"My dad's going to come. He's going to be right there." I told Hermione

"Harry, nobody is com-" she didn't finish her sentence

The Boy once again appear, literally materialized out of thin air. This time his hair was already grey silver and his eyes blue. He pointed his finger to the middle of the lake and a white ball formed. Then I heard him utter an incantation.

"Expecto Patronum"

The white orb turned into large powerful dragon, it actually roared and spun in a circle almost as if it was chasing it's tail. Huge waves of positive energy was released, I could feel a feeling of happiness and joy surrounding me, tacking away all my tiredness.

The dementors made noises as some of them were burnt by the waves the dragon gave off, I even saw a few get killed, disintegrating to be more accurate. When all the dementors were gone, the dragon disappeared in a flash of white and silver and the boy did too at that very moment.

"W-was that the boy you told me about?" Asked Hermione

I nodded, still to stunned to form words with my mouth. The Legendary, a boy no less, had just used a spell that requires a wand - well as far as I knew - and killed, injured and worded off dementors while replenishing his and most likely Hermione's energy.

"He's taller than I remember he was." I said out of he blue, not thinking about what I just said. Serius and the other me was taken away, hermione and I took a while before we went and broke Serius out of of the tower. We rode Buckbeak back to the lake, where Serius took him and flew off, but not before thanking me and Hermione.

We rushed back to the hospital wing before our time was up

**2 years Later, Ministry of Magic**

Voldemort and the Death Eaters were fighting us, Sirius was just killed and Harry saw it happen before him. At that very moment a flash of Light blinded everybody.

"I thought I sensed a fight. Who knew you guys fought. Their was a live or two lost and it's my duty to end this madness." Said Silver.

Some Death Eaters cackled, and fired curses and stunning spells at him. Silver's lightning aurora was amazingly accurate in blocking and nullified the spells and curses. There was one Avadera Kadavera spell that got thru the lightning aura and hit him. His body tensed and he fell to the ground, his whole body turned a ghostly pale before it's color returned.

He slowly got up, his hands balled into fist, his teeth clenched. His eyes flickered red, and there was a massive release of untouched power. Pure and raw, just flowing thru the room, showing no mercy to anybody feeling it's wrath. When he lifted his face, their were several gasps. His expression was that of pure rage, nothing would have prepared you for how evil he looked.

"Who just killed me?" Silver hissed thru clenched teeth.

'Killed him? Did somebody just kill him and he got back up?! That's not possible unless they really are immortal.' I got pulled from my thoughts by a strong gust that ripped thru out the ministry. The minister of magic also entering the building with a few press members. Silver's blue eye's shined bright, lightning arched across his body now some lightning bolts even spread out thru the ground arching towards him or from him scorching the ground.

Another heavy feeling settled in the area, waves of energy and power clashed against every corner of my being. I could feel his rage and anger in the energy that washed over me. His flame like aura also sprang to live, lighting up the entire place with a flame blue color. Debris from the damaged structure and broken objects lifted into the air. The lights burst and the sound of lightning echoed thru the building.

"I asked who KILLED me?!" He shouted.

A wave of energy and a feeling of hatred felt as if it burned into my very being. He lifted his hand and instantly summoned and threw a grey ball of some kind to the floor.

"The most ancient of magic, my elements Pyros, Luminos, Skotádi, Hydros, Litos and Stratos. Combine and unite. Hear my call, hear my plea! Open the gates to the wrath that is mine! Send the souls of those damned tonight to haunt and torment their killers until the full moon sets!"

The ball split into multiple balls and I heard howling noises. The forms of everybody killed formed and they looked at their respective killers, and with lightning speed attacked them. It was unreal, yet Silver stood there looking like he didn't even care. The Death Eaters apperated away, scared for their lives. Voldemort looked somewhat impressed, but apperated away like the others.

Silver looked up. "Release thy spell, all is gone, all is done." He said and the ghosts disappeared. He looked around and frowned. "LUNAR FLASH!"

He was gone. The minister and reporters speechless, unable to comprehend what they just saw. To them it would most likely be absurd to see a boy with such power, using incantations like that suggested he had no formal training, but that what he could do, was far more powerful than any thought possible.

Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the order were awestruck by the display of power. However you could see the wheels turning in the ministers mind by the expression he had on his face, which he quickly tried to hide. _It was like he just figured something out... but what was it? _

**"Chapter is done! He he! Yip, that's what he saw and what he thinks. I'm skipping the next few years, I'll start off again the about 2 years after the battle at Hogwarts. It's the start of the normal story, with a little alteration." That's what he said. Now I'm going to live, later.**


	4. After Hogwarts

I woke up in the appartment, me Ron and Ginny shared. I washed and dressed, before I went to have some breakfast, but before I could sit down at the table and grab some toast and bacon, Ron ran into the room.

"Morning Ron."

"Hermione! Read the newspaper! Baba escaped!" Exclaimed Ron.

**Flashback**

**Harry had just defeated Voldemort, and the Death Eaters were scared and angry. They were about to attack him when there was a flash of Golden light.**

**A boy, about 16 years old stood at the origin the light had came from, he was in a crouching position, his fist in the ground. A crater had formed around the place he was. His eyes were closed and his light golden hair partially covered his face.**

**When he looked up and opened his eyes, several gasps were heard. His eyes were completely aqua and it was shining. He suddenly started to yell and a wind picked up. Lightning started to flashed in the sky, then a bolt struck him, hiding him from view. Then as soon as yell stopped and the storm started to die down. There was still a bright that hid him from view, but that too started to die down.**

**As soon as he was relead I could see the changes that had happened. His golden hair was a darker shade, his eyes had turned turquoise, his size had increase by a few inches. Lightning flickered across his body at an alarming rate, sometimes it would lash out and scorch the ground. Something told me he still wasn't done and I was proven right when I saw his face.**

**His eyes widened and went completely blank, white, no iris, no retina. The lightning began flashing faster and faster, at a point it was so frequent that it seemed it didn't stop, but you could clearly hear it stopped somewhere between the rapid flashing. His whole body was covered with lightning this time, the blue lightning turned silver. **

**A silver-blue light was was becoming brighter and larger, then there was a shock wave and the lightning stopped. Everybody was knocked back several steps, when we looked up, we saw that the boy had changed again. This time I recognized him as Silver. The boy now had grayish silver hair, skye blue eyes with black pupils. Silver lightning danced across his body and a blue silver flame like aura surrounded him.**

**The air suddenly felt heavy and thick. Waves of pure and undiluted energy crashed against my body. He lifted his hand and what seemed like thousands of embers or fire flies collected in his hands palm and formed a ball of white energy, intensifying the suffocating feeling he was already emanating. He threw it up into the sky and it exploded into hundreds of white balls.**

**"If your a Death Eater, get out of my sight NOW!" Said the boy. He was clearly a legendary, and very powerful too.**

**Some left immediately while others thought that they might kill him and be named Legend Killer. So they fired the killing curse at him. '**_**Are they dumb? Don't they know they already tried that on him?**_**'**

**"Idiots" Silver said**

**The lightning that surrounded him counteracted the curses and nullified them. With a single hand gesture all the balls of light came rushing down, targeting the Death Eaters. When it struck one, it exploded and knocked the Death Eater out. There was utter chaos as the Death Eaters ran, apperated or flew away, scared for their lives. When the last one was knocked out the boy looked around, grief and regret clearly visible.**

**I heard him whisper, but it was as clear to me as the sun at midday. "I was too late to save them. I should've gotten here earlier." **

**"Lunar Flash!"Shouted Silver and in a flash of silver light he was gone.**

**End of Flashback**

I looked at the title of the News Paper and started to read it.

_Baba breaks out of Azkaban!_

_The ministry had imprisoned The Legendary Seer Baba, for withholding information on the whereabouts of the mysterious 'Legendary' even thou she is one of them herself. She refused to give them information saying that they were not going to be the puppets of the minister. She was sentence to Azkaban for 8 years, but she swore her powerful connections would not be pleased and come break her out. All of the witnesses say they were a bit skeptical to see anybody make a threat as big as that, yet they were proven wrong._

_Sometime late last night while doing a sweep of the high security section of Azkaban, a guard felt the ground shake followed by a bright flash of light. To the guard's astonishment, one of the Legendary was floating in mid-air, holding his hand up. The dementors who tried to get close to him were vaporized by a lighting like aura surrounding the Legendary._

_The Legendary then proceeded to land and walked calmly over to Baba's sell." The walls and door at her cell was incinerated by his aura!" Exclaimed the guard. He and 5 other guards had proceeded to use stuns and curses to subdue the Legendary._

_"The stunning spells and curses were flicked away by his aura like moths. One guard even tried Avadra-kedavra on him, but a lightning bolt shot out and deflected the blast." The guard told us._

_Baba simply stood there and spoke to him. "You're late. You were supposed to come earlier. This is no doubt your mothers doing!" The old witch scolded. The Silver haired Legendary simply smiled, picked her up, the wizard then flew through the wall already being incinerated by his aura, but his aura had no effect on the old witch._

_A squad of auroras' proceeded on brooms in an attempt to capture Baba and the Wizard, but the The Legendary suddenly disappeared, followed but several sonic booms. There was just no way to catch up to them._

_The head Aurora on the case is Harry Potter, whom say's he and several others had tracked the witch, but there was some kind of interference cause by magic far beyond normal witches' abilities. Mr Potter also said that the abilities the wizard displayed was very peculiar as he did not say a word and had not used a wand. What he said had to be the most amazing feature is that the walls of Azkaban is made of a special stone that distorts magic and therefore cannot be destroyed by it._

"Wow, that's amazing. I never even knew dementors could be killed" I told Ron looking up from the paper.

"Wow? Wow is all you're going to say? Those 'Legendary' just did an impossible task, breaking into Azkaban, kill dementors, and then escape!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's actually scary Ron. Think about this, what if they decide to turn against the ministry? They certainly have the abilities to do it."

"And aren't you supposed to track down these 'Legendary'? The minister gave you that assignment personally."

"Yes, but this is the only sighting of them in 2 years. It's hard to track them."

Ron was about to reply when a car hooted outside. I gulped down my coffee and made a run for the door. A department head cannot be late, no matter what. With the new sighting of the 'Legendary' the Minister will definitely want me to be present and go do an investigation of the sight.

**Ron**

"Bloody hell, why did they have to appear now?!" Draco

"I know, just when we are almost done getting everything ready." I commented

"We have to make sure the he doesn't get his hands on that last artifact." Lavender said. "Well, even if he does, he'd still needs a hair or something from them."

"I don't want to take that chance. I want it to be detroyed, I saw wat they can do first hand." I told them. "Silver was cool, but he's power is frightening."

"Draco, how far are we? I know that piece is somewhere near the Mid Atlantic ridge." Lavender asked

"I narrowed down the location to a point were the Sinigal Seven sank. My bet is, it was on that ship." Draco replied

"We set off in 5 day's time. We need to find it, he already has 3 out of the 5. And we haven't destroyed the other piece either." I concluded

We had a lot of work to do, Hermione would search for them, and if she found them she would tell us and we can have them destroy this device. I still can't belive the Maiyans built this, something to conrtol a Legendary. This could mean a lot of trouble, especailly since the Legendery that came this time around is much, much more powerful than the previos group.

**Paradise Island**

"Baba! You just had my son break you out of prison! He just broke the law!" Shouted an angry Chichi.

"Relax Chichi... He just did me a little favor. How was I supposed to know they would corner me when I went out to shop some herbs?" Asked Baba

"Your a seer! Your supposed to know your own future!" Retorted Chichi.

"Well I missed that detail!"

Chichi promptly turned her back on Baba and left, without saying anything... When Chichi was far away, Goten came from behind the bushes with a curious expression.

"Aunt Baba, are you a fugitive?"

Baba chuckled. "I think so Goten."

"So are you a bad guy?"

"No Goten, they had me confused with somebody else."

"Oh okay! Bye Aunt Baba! I'm off to play with Trunks" said the little boy and ran off.

'_Is it just me or is that kids vocabulary growing as much as his appetite?_' Thought the witch.

**Gohan**

I was busy walking to my apartment in London when I heard sirens. I turned to see what was going on, and I saw a large building on fire. It was odd, I just passed that building a few minutes ago and there was no fire there. Either way I still ran up to my apartment and changed into my uniform.

Black Gi pants, white undershirt and black Gi top. I just transformed into what the family dubbed Mystic mode and flew to the building. The fire had an odd feeling to it, and I saw, that no matter how much water the fire fighters sprayed on it, it didn't seem to die out.

I sensed out for any ki's in the building, but I only found 3 ki's in the entire building. It was odd, I mean this was an apartments complex, yet there are so little people inside. Even if most had evacuated there would still be more than 3 left. Add the fact that it had only been around 6 minutes since it caught fire, made it even more unlikely.

I entered the building thru a window on the second floor, and saw the fire growing faster the more water hit it. Luckly for me, my aura prootected me and didn't have the same effect the water had. I walked towards were I felt the ki signatures, and saw some odd stuff as I walked by. I heard some voices as I came nearer to the place I felt the energies.

"No, no. We need to save this! We don't have a case against him if we can't save this!"

"You need to hurry! The fire is spreading! And my barrier won't hold out much longer! Take the most important stuff."

"Guys! Somebody is coming! The sensors just went off!"

"What? How can somebody walk thru those fires? I mean it's one of the most powerful magical fires there is!"

"I don't know, but he's making his way up from the second floor, we have about 1 minute before he gets here."

I sped up towards their location and saw a man with platinum blond hair and greenish eyes, a girl with dirty blond hair and another boy with red hair. He looked fimiliar.

"Silver!" He shouted

"Huh? Do you know me?" I asked

"The boy in the woods! The spiders?" He said

"Oh! Ron! Well you need to get out of here, the fire is going to destroy this building in 45 seconds." I said

"Please, we need to get this out of here. There is somebody who's trying to get you guys under his control. We found 1 piece of the device, and the location of the other piece is hidden in these books."

I nodded and spread my aura, it put out the flames on this floor, but the others would still collapse in on us. He hurried and grabbed everything, including a bronze object.

"Grab on to us Silver, please." He urged.

I did so, and I felt a weird sensation as we teleported to somewhere. I had no clue where to... But something told me I needed to help them now.

**What's going on here? Hmm? Something smells awfully fishy to me?! Stay tuned for the next Chapter! Constructive critisim welcome, please, I'll use flames to heat up my room. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Strangers

**Okay, to answer the question about Bulma and her parents powerlevel being 50.**

**Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta and again Vegeta.**

**I mean, you try to live with a guy obsessed with training, and you try fixing a gravity room more than once a week. Your bound to build up strength and your Ki reserves, but what more, is think of how Trunks was made, doesn't that count as extreme exercise? Then, try raising a hyper Demi Saiyan... Enough reason yet?**

**Their Immortal, but Immortals can be dealt with, locked away, burned for eternity, thrown into the sun and you die for eternity, frozen, paralized, thrown into space... You get the point, lots of ways to deal with them.**

**Strangers**

'_Why, why, why!_' Hermione thought angrily. '_Why did Silver have to break out Baba? It could have made my morning much more pleasant if he hadn't, but now I'll be sitting with this cry baby of a minister!_'

She went to her office and started to read thru the reports. She knew Silver, the Legendary, he was a good guy, but now that she read the paper something seemed off about him. '_Destroying anti-magic walls, out flying the fastest brooms on Earth. Killing 5 Dementors with his lightning aura, using unspoken magic to deflect curses and spells. It's unheard of, yet it was normal for this guy._'

"Hermione, the minister wants to see you immediately." Hermione only nodded, she knew he would want to see me.

She walked up to his office and knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds.

"Come in."

She entered his office, he gestured towards the seat opposite him and she took it. He had a frown on his face. '_Oh joy, he's going to blab about this._'

"We lost a lot of money to repair that floor at Azkaban! He went and destroyed our property!"

"I saw that Minister Williams"

"How can he kill Dementors?! Is there any spell that can do that? How is that possible?"

"I don't know sir, as far as I searched there was one spell, but it was lost when the Egyptian Empire fell."

"Miss Granger we urgently need to find these Wizards! They are to be apprehended for use of illegal magic and obstruction of justice!"The minister conineud his rant, repeating some arguements several time.

Minister Feodore Williams was a stressor. Well that's it put lightly. Whenever a little thing happens he's on it like a fly on a piece of dung. '_I seriously need another job... Maybe the library-_' the minister interrupted Hermione again.

"I want you to go and find Uriana Baba, and then scout her location for the Wizards. We should be able to track her." Mr Williams said.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"You are excused."

She fled from his room as fast as her legs could carry her. She walked back to her office and found a package at the door with a note. '_Wonder what this is_'

_**Dear Hermione**_

_**We ask you, Hermione Granger to join the Order of Light in an attempt to stop certain people from obtaining the Mayian Mind control device. If these people obtain this device, they will attempt to take over all of the Legendary.**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**The Order of Light**_

I then opened the package and saw an odd crystal, it was white spire cut crystal with a strange red crystal that it stood imbedded in. Both crystals had a moving mist inside of them and they had pieces of gold scattered between them.

"What is this?" Hermione asked herself

When she actaully touched the crystal and not the packaging did she discover what it really was.

**Ron**

'_I can't believe it, I'm actaully standing next to silver. He's bigger than I remembered him, I thought he was immortal. Shouldn't he have stopped aging or something?_' He turned and looked at me, making me nervous.

"So, what is it we are doing here exactly?" He asked me.

"We wanted to tell you this, the ministry of magic is corrupted, they want to use a device to control you and the rest of you guys." I replied

His face steeled over, eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a frown. "How do you know I'm not the only one here?"

"There was a profecy, it told us your more than 12 that came here, cursed to live forever, have power beyond imagination, and you all are pure of heart."

"Damnit, Baba should have told us about that!" He scolded

"Yes, besides you, Baba is also known." Lavender interjected.

Draco took out the bronze dish, a part of the device we want to destroy, he gave it to Silver, who took it and looked at it.

"What's this?"

"Part of the device they want to use to control you." Draco said.

"How do you destroy it?"

"We don't know, we were hoping you might be able to destroy it. It's protected by magic, but you are able to destroy anti-magic walls so we figured you might be able to do it." Lavender said

He nodded and opened his one hand lightning shot down from the sky into his palm forming a white ball. It made static noises and and pulsated heat, the ball turned into a large flat disc in his hand. He then pushed the artifact against the disc and it started disintigrating it, leaving nothing behind.

"Thanks! We tried everything to destroy that thing." I said

"No thank you, without you guys, this would have been conrtoling me. Trust me, you do not want that, the last person who controled one of us lost his grip on that persons mind for a second. He went on a rampage and killed millions of people in a second and almost killed the conrtollee in the prosces."

"How powerful are you guys?" Draco asked

"I could whipe out this entire Solar system with a flick of my wrist." He said in a seroius voice.

Our eyes widened, with the knowledge he just shared with us, we knew we were in serouis trouble. That was just the aplifier for the device, if we don't get the rest of it, we are in for it.

"Your kidding right?" Asked Draco

"No, the worst is we are immortal. Meaning if we go beserk, we might use all our energy in the form of a self-destruct wave." Silver said in a grim tone. "I need to go, the others would want to hear about this."

Silver closed his eyes, and dissipeared, a loud sonic boom followed his dissapearance in the sky. "Draco, did you complete your mission yesterday?"

He nodded with a smirk.

**Order of Light**

"We just received a memmory from Valcon sir."

"What does the memmory show?"

"The amplifying device was destroyed by one of the Legendary."

"How bad is the damage to the artifact? Can we repair it?" Asked the leader

"No sir, the Legendary completely destroyed it, not even ashes left sir."

"Damnit! Just hope for his sake that Hermione joins us." The Leader said, clearly angered. "This world should be ours! Muggles are wortless, they don't deserve to live."

**Hermione**

Hermione fell for what seemed like hours until she landed. There she saw Ron, Draco and Lavender.

"So the Order of Light is under the control of him?" Ron asked

"Yes, we need to steel that artifact before they can get their hands on it." Draco said

Draco left the room and the scene changed. Lavender was now standing with a bronze dish, casting spells on it. There were explotions and flames, but nothing damaged the dish.

"Nothing works, we need something else, maybe the sword of Gryffindor. That should be enough to destroy this thing." Lavender suggested

"It's at the school, Neville will never get it over his heart to let us borrow it. Remember last time I borrowed that mug? He was upset for weeks when I broke it." Ron said

"We still need to make sure they don't get Hermione, he'll most likely use the imperius curse on her like he did with some of the members." Draco said.

"Send her a collection of your memories with the crystal instead of what he wants you to send her." Laveneder told Draco. He nodded and scene changed again.

Draco was now busy putting his memories into the crystal, while he removed the curse that had been placed upon it. He took the letter and sent it via owl to me. The scene changed again and I was standing infront of my door.

"So, that's what's been happening." Hermione said to nobody in particular. '_Who ever this 'HE' is wants me to find the Legendary so that he can control them. What do I do? I can't defend myself from the Imperuis curse yet, so I'll need to learn how to do that quickly, but why didn't Ron just tell me they were doing this?_' All she could do now was wonder, but there was really nothing she could do at the moment.

**Gohan**

I flew towards the lookout, which just happens to be right above paradice island. The islands shield had been reconfigured to also protect the Lookout. The new Lookout looked just like the old one, except that everybody now knew what was in what room.

"Hello Gohan." Piccolo greeted me

"Hey Piccolo." I greeted back, before I greeted Dende. "Dende, use the island speaker and call everybody up here. Please."

"Sure."

He set off to call everybody up to the Lookout. While Piccolo looked at my appearance. I gave him a look that said "what".

"You seem so different in your mystic mode." He said.

"Oops, I forgot."

I quickly powered down to my base form and waited for the others to arive after I heard Dende call them. We waited about five minutes for everybody to arrive.

"What's up Gohan, why did you call us here?" Asked Yamcha

"We have a slight problem. There's an evil wizard trying to take control of us and use us to take over the world."

"What? How does he intend to do that?" Asked Tien

"Well, there's a Mayian device that he's trying to assemble. The device can control anybody as long as that person is within range of the device and user. I destroyed the amplification device that would have made the whole planet within the required range."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Krillin

"We destroy the device's pieces, as simple as that." Vegeta responded

"That's what Ron said, he has the location of another piece, so we just have to wait to hear from him." I informed the rest

"Whose Ron?" Asked Bulma

"The wizard I saved from those spiders a few years back..."

"Oh! So how do we contact them?" Goku asked the most important question.

"I go to them as Silver, they know him and trust him." I replied.

**Next chapter will be longer, I just needed to get that out of the way. Read and Review!**


End file.
